


A Helping Paw

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Catboys, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Marianne has always been very good with animals, which comes in handy when her romantic partner happens to be a catboy.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 3





	A Helping Paw

Sometimes, Marianne finds her days to be tedious, but never quite boring. Her position in the imperial palace affords her many privileges, as well as provides much intrigue. At least on most days. On this particular day however, it is a lazy and slow afternoon, and she finds that her mind begins to wander.

More often than not, she finds her days interrupted by one particular feline individual. Linhardt, who might nudge his way into her office with a tentative meow or loud purrs to grab her attention. She doesn't mind this, actually, she rather enjoys it. Linhardt's presence is something that often soothes her. At least, most of the time anyway. Today, as it seems, is not going to be one of those days.

Marianne is suddenly jerked from her thoughts by the sound of her office door crashing open. Immediately after she hears high-pitched yowls that cause her to jump to her feet.

“Linhardt!?!” Marianne exclaims, whipping around immediately to meet him. Linhardt is hunched over, hobbling forward while cries of pain continue to tear forth from his throat.

Marianne rushes forward and Linhardt limps over to meet her. The source of his anguish becoming quite obvious, seeing as his left foot is curled back against his body.

“Linhardt-oh dear…” She knows that Linhardt won’t be able to tell her much like this. And so she moves one hand to scratch behind his ears while the other cups his face.

Marianne wraps one arm around Linhardt’s waist and carefully guides him over to a sofa. His yowls become something like low groans as she beckons him to lie down on his stomach. His pain seems to all but disappear once no longer forced to be upright.

“Oh Linhardt…did you injure your paw?”

He lets out a low pitiful mewlas he rubs his face into her hand.

“It must have been so painful for you to come all this way while hurt…” she kneels by his side, keeping her left hand on his lower back. She strokes her fingertips up and down the line of his spine, his back arching back against her touch. She then traces her hand down the back of his thigh, moving over to examine his leg with her full attention. She carefully rubs the muscles, checking for a cramp or bruise. Finding nothing wrong with his thigh, she moves on to the back of his knee where just below, his body hair starts to thicken until it becomes a full fur covering on his calf and foot.

Marianne coos softly, stroking the fur of his calf which Linhardt seems to enjoy. The irritated jerking of his tail slows for the moment and his yowling briefly subsides. The brief moment of calm however completely shatters once she places a hand on his paw

Linhardt's whole body tenses and he lets out a terrifying wordless yowl, thrashing his leg which only seems to make the pain even worse.

Marianne tries to calm him, having to clamp down on his ankle to keep his leg still.The animalistic noises die out once he manages to cease moving, the sounds coming from his throat sound much more like human sobs

Marianne bites her lip and concentrates. As much as she wants to comfort him, in order to reduce his suffering as much as possible, she must first find out what’s wrong.

“Linhardt...” she says softly. “Can you speak yet?”

Linhardt shakes his head, letting out a low grunt and then a sad-sounding “mrrow”

Marianne rubs a hand comfortingly across his lower back again before returning to her work. Finally she moves her hand to the soft paw pads of Linhardt left foot. He tenses and wails again, but manages to keep relatively still.

“Linhardt...” she says, glancing towards one of his clenched fists. She needs both hands to tend to his paw, but sees how much he is still suffering.

She takes his hand and holds it firmly for a moment, bringing it briefly to her lips before guiding Linhardt to grab onto her dress. Linhardt gives a small mewl and holds onto her as tight as he can.

Marianne then carefully begins to examine the paw pads, and before long she spots a glint of silver and then the dark colour of blood clinging to his fur.

“Oh no...” she mutters. Pulling the pads apart to reveal a fish hook that had managed to lodge itself into the side of his foot pad. She strokes one hand down his calf again and takes a hold of the hook. “Linhardt. It’s a fish hook.”

Linhardt groans, clinging tighter to her clothes.

“Please...just bear the pair a little longer until I get it out, alright?”

Linhardt nods, squeezing his eyes shut. Marianne decides to waste no more time. She is more than acclimated to things like this, but it is a bit more difficult with her humanoid friend than with the average animal. Nonetheless, Marianne grips the hook tightly and tears it out with a single swift movement.

Linhardt wails and spasms out until Marianne can grab him immediately apply her healing magic. Within a few moments, the wailing finally subsides. And much to Marianne’s extreme relief, his distressed wails melt away into a low purr.

Marianne continues to stroke the back of his calf and gently knead the paw of his foot even as the wound closes and the pain dissipates.

Linhardt’s laboured breathing starts to slow and his tail moves into a more relaxed state. Marianne can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief, a small smile lingering on her lips.

Marianne then moves over to sit on the floor in reach of Linhardt’s face.

“Marrriannnne...” he says, his voice vibrating from the pleased purring.

Marianne smiles and reaches out a hand to caress the side of his face. “Are you alright now?”

“Yes,” he nods, nuzzling eagerly into her palm. “I am no longer in pain. It was only my paw that was bothering me.”

“I’m glad,” she says her hand moving from his cheek to start scratching at the base of his ears again.

Linhardt’s purrs increase in volume and he wriggles into a more comfortable position on the couch.

“I will have to repay you in kind,” Linhardt purrs, stretching out his long legs.

Marianne shakes her head. “Oh no, don’t worry about that. You know I’m just happy to help.”

“Oh I know,” Linhardt says, his gaze somewhat intense, examining her soft features. “And I daresay that your altruism makes me want to repay you even more,” he says, turning his head towards her face and suddenly running his tongue up along her palm.

Marianne squeaks and a sudden jolt goes up her spine. Before she can protest, Linhardt has pulled two of her fingers into her mouth. Linhardt's noises then start to shift in colour again and he looks over to regard her with a heavily lidded gaze.

Marianne's face flushes, his implication becoming quite clear. "N-not…not now!" she manages.

Linhardt then pops her fingers back out of his mouth. "Oh of course, certainly. But if you do not call upon me soon, Iwill just have to find you," Linhardt shrugs. "I suppose it is not so much of a reward, considering that we are already lovers," he sighs. "But just know at the moment, I would be more than happy to perform any sort of sexual favour you might wish for."

"I will…keep that in mind."

Linhardt then rolls onto his back, the thin fabric of his tunic pulling taut to reveal the contours of his chest. Marianne sighs and reaches a hand out to carefully rub up and down his belly.


End file.
